Finding A Place to Call home
by Fashiongurl3188
Summary: Liz is an X5 who has been hiding from her past in Roswell. She blows her cover by saving Max from the white room and leaves for Seattle to try to start a new life with her sister, Maxie. Dark Angel crossover. Xtremer Pairing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Roswell or Dark Angel….well except my dvds.  
Rating: Teen  
Pairings: Liz/Alec; Maxie/Logan; Maria/Michael, Alex/Isabel, Max?  
Summary: Alternate Version to the episode "Destiny" in Roswell time and takes place sometime after "Gill Girl" in Dark Angel time. Liz is an X-5 who has been hiding from her past in Roswell. She blows her cover by saving Max from the white room and leaves for Seattle to try to start a new life with her sister, Maxie. Takes place during Roswell timeline, the pulse happened but only in the Northern states. Therefore it never affected the Roswell gang before now. Authors note: Liz is going to be very unlike her character on roswell, but that is just her X-5 side coming out. So if she seems a little too "Tough" or violent, she is just acting the way she was raised to be. Now on with the story……

* * *

Prologue 

This was it. The moment I had dreaded since the day I was adopted. When my normal life would finally fall apart. Of course, I never would have thought that my 'normal' life would include aliens, but none the less, it had. I decided I was going to risk everything for them and then… I would disappear. Lydecker would know a transgenic was involved, but at least Max and the others would be safe.

'There's always a price to pay for freedom.' I thought bitterly before fastening the gun to my belt. The aliens were planning on breaking into the facility in exactly one hour, which gave me just enough time to disable every agent in the building, and free Max. I crept towards the air vent and climbed in.

* * *

Crrr… 'That was the fifth agent whose neck I had snapped. I broke his hand off of his arm and dragged him into the morgue. I then headed out to the x-ray machine where I put the newly broken hand on. It worked like a charm and I was in the secured area of the building. Hearing footsteps coming around the corner I raced ahead and had killed the man before he even knew I was there. I waited for the second man to follow and did the same to him. I noticed a group of surgeons exiting a room and flattened myself against the wall. I went into the room they had come out of and put on one of the biohazard suits that they had been wearing. Going back into the hallway, I quickly caught up to the group of surgeons before they reached a room marked Hazardous. Quickly, I knocked out everyone of them before heading into the room. The sight broke my heart. Pierce threatening Max, to give him information, or he would kill me. 

"About time you arrived, where's the rest of your group?" He asked, looking towards me.

"They had other things to take care of." He looked up in alarm.  
I very swiftly moved and had Pierce up against the wall with his arms secured behind his back.  
"Do you really think you can stop me? In 24 hours a new head will be assigned to this agency, my death won't make any difference." He stuttered out.

"Wow, how sad for you." I said, before snapping his neck. His body fell to floor in a heap. I walked over to Max. "C'mon, I'm going to get you out of here." I said, ripping the metal restraints off his hands.

"Liz?" He asked, confused.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay now." I took off the medical suit and helped Max get off the table. "They don't know we're here, so we should have enough time to get away." We went as fast as Max was able to go, out into the hallway. We had almost reached the gate when…

"Hey! Stop right there! Where do you think you're going?" A guard asked. I heard his gun cock. I quickly grabbed my gun and shot him twice in the chest before he even had time to react. I preceded to drag him to the gate and use his hand to open it. Max looked at me, even more confused.

"When did you learn how to shoot?" He rasped out.

"You're not the only one who was keeping a secret Maxwell." I said, as we left the building, hearing sirens going off. The second we were 200 meters away from the building, I took out my detonator. Within a second we were thrown to the ground by the force of the building exploding. "Don't worry Max, you're safe now." I turned to see the aliens pulling up in the Jeep.

"What the hell?" Michael stated.

"Max, oh thank God you're all right." Isabel said, running over and hugging Max.

"But, I don't understand…..How could you do all this? You're just a human." Tess said.

"Look, there isn't time to explain. You need to get Max out of here, fast. Here.." I said handing Tess a microchip. "This contains all the information on the special unit, enough that you should easily be able to destroy it. But do so quickly, they'll have someone replacing Pierce in 24 hours."

"So Pierce is…?" Isabel began to ask.

"Dead." I finished for her.

"You have to get Max to safety, or this all will have been for nothing. I have to leave now, but I want you all to know how much you have meant to me. Here, there's a letter for Alex and Maria, my parents, and one for Max. Make sure that they get to them."

"Sure, but I don't understand…" Michael said.

"You will, but for now I have to disappear, and so do you." I said, a tear falling down my cheek. All of a sudden a Black motorcycle drove up. "Good-bye." I said, before getting on and leaving the aliens behind, for good.

**

* * *

**

(The letters)

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I was a scared little nine-year-old on the side of the road when you found. You took me in, no questions asked, and made sure that I had stayed safe all these years. Something has happened and I have to leave, but know that you will always be in my heart. You are the greatest parents and I love you both so much.**

**Love YOUR daughter,  
Elizabeth Parker**

**Dear Maria and Alex,**

**You are the two bestest friends that a girl could ask for. We have always been the three muskateers. This muskateer has not been honest with you two, but I hope you understand why. I can't tell you what I am without bringing more danger to our little group, but I can tell you that I had to leave and if there was any other way, I would have stayed with you two. Don't hold back in life, but reach for the stars and fulfill every dream you could possibly think of. Stay strong.**

**Your best friend in the whole wide world,  
Lizzie**

**Dear Max,**

**I know you're wondering why. Why couldn't I let you in on my secret, when you so blindly trusted me with yours? Well, my secret goes above government conspiracies and involves an even deeper government cover-up. I wish that things could have been different, but you must understand, I had to save you. I know what it's like to be dissected by the government and I would only wish that fate on my worst enemy. I know you think you are in love with "Liz Parker," but Liz Parker is just a dream. A part I played who is the total opposite of the real me. I may love you, but things never would have worked out between the two of us. I'm telling you this in hopes that you will be able to move on. You can't spend your life in love with a dream. I'm leaving with my sister and I'm completely starting over. Do the same. Never hold yourself back from a love. You once asked me "What's so great about normal?" I didn't really know, but for the longest time, normal is the only thing I wanted with my life. Don't search for me, it will only lead your group to more trouble. I love you Max, a part of me always will. But we just weren't meant to be together.**

**Liz**

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Ratings: Refer to the prologue

Author's Note: Okay, Chapter 1 is officially up, sorry it took so long to get this part out, but after reading the chapter I had written, I wasn't very impressed with it. Hopefully, you'll find this one more entertaining. Suggestions are always welcome. The next chapter will be up in two days.

* * *

Chapter 1 

_Two weeks later_

"Yo, I got a hot run to Mason St. Who wants it?...No one, gee, what a surprise! Liz, here, you take it."

"Normal, that's three sectors away, I have plans in an hour that I will never make if I have to go through all those checkpoints." I whined.

"Look, missy, you've only worked here a week. Do you have to start acting like every other person that is under my employ, already?"

"Normal, give the girl a break, she's adjusting to the climate change, she's bound to have a little bit of a temper." O.C. cut in.

"Really?" Sketchy said, coming up to me. "Where are you from?"

"Miami, Florida." I responded, lying through my teeth.

"Wow, must have been nice, no pulse side effects and the warm beach all year round…why on earth would you move to this piece of trash?"

"I wanted to live closer to my sister."

"You have a sister?" He asked in awe, fantasies playing through his mind.

"Yeah, she's right here." Maxie said, coming into Jam Pony.

"You…her….both…" Sketchy tried to form words.

"Yes Sketchy, Max and I are sisters," a plan starting to form in my head, "and we were really hoping to catch up on some things, so do you think you could possibly deliver this package for me?" I asked, trying to appear seductive and innocent all at the same time.

"Sure, anything for the Guevara sisters." He said, grabbing the packages, and tried to look manly as he walked out.

"So, ready to meet Joshua?" Maxie asked me.

"Sure just let me grab my bag…" I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and faintly heard Maxie yell "Liz" before the images came flying at me.

_Flash_

_I blew up the wall in an unfamiliar looking apartment and heard a male voice saying "Well, I wasn't to fond of that paint color anyway."_

_Painful rays of green electricity shooting up and down my arms._

_Dreamwalking Ames White, to find out what his next move was._

_Max and Logan, kissing, after I had healed Max of the virus._

_Me kissing someone whose face I couldn't see, but knowing that it is the most exhilarating kiss of my life._

_Flash over_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the strange apartment I had seen in my vision. I tried to sit up, only to have the most intense headache imaginable and I shockingly discovered that my arms had green sparks of energy moving up and down them. I pulled the sleeves of my black turtleneck down, thankful that I had worn it today and tried once again to sit up.

"Max, she's waking up." I heard an unfamiliar male voice saying.

"Oh Liz, thank god you're all right." Maxie said, rushing over to help me sit up.

"Wha…?" My throat was too dry to speak.

"Here, drink this." The unfamiliar boy said, handing me a glass of water. I gratefully chugged it down.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange boy.

"Alec." He replied.

"He's one of us. I needed his help carrying you here, here being his apartment, because it was closest to work."

"What happened to me?" I asked softly, wondering what they knew.

"We were talking, and all of a sudden your eyes rolled to the back of your head and I caught you just before you hit the floor. Normal was about to call 911 and I had to convince him that you were just recovering from an eating disorder and had been passing out a lot. Alec came back from a run and he quickly carried you out of there and we ran the three blocks to his apartment. Once we set you down we noticed your arms and neck had green glowy lines going all over the place. I tried to touch you and got shocked…. What's going on Liz?" Max quickly said, reminding me of Maria for a moment there. I must have really freaked Maxie out to get her babbling like that.

"I'm changing." I replied, quietly, understanding what was happening due to the visions I had received.

"What do you mean changing?" Alec asked confused.

"I mean my brain is rapidly shifting due to…something that happened to me last year, and a result of this is advanced neurological activity in the form of………..powers." I said, trying to explain.

"What do you mean, powers?" Maxie asked.

"Well, for example, this." I said intending to blow up a little plant; instead I blew a hole in the wall. "I guess they're stronger than I thought they'd be." Max and Alec just stared at the wall in shock.

"Manticore" Max said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, our brains are already advanced, so it would make sense that whatever happened to you that caused this would have a more powerful effect than usual." Maxie said. I nodded thinking back to when I had gone into heat and had gotten all those visions from kissing my Max, just weeks after he had healed me.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about Joshua, he must be worried sick. I'm gonna run over there quick and then check with Logan about any possible side effects to a brain advancing too quickly. Liz, just try to rest, I don't want you overdoing yourself. In fact why don't you spend the night here, Alec, here will take care of you, and I'll come here before work tomorrow to see if you're up to going. Alec, be good. Bye." She said and left the building.

"Well, I wasn't too fond of the paint color anyway." He said, referring to the blown up wall. I laughed, glad that he was trying. The room seemed to become really hot, all of a sudden. I shrugged it off as a heating glitch and rolled the sleeves of my turtleneck up.

'So, Alec, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I asked.

"Well," he said, taking off his sweater, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "I'm just like every other genetically empowered super soldier male on the planet. Well except, I'm the best looking one on the planet."

"Oh, you wish." I said, trying to fan myself off at how hot I was feeling.

"I don't need to wish, I know." He said seriously, looking right into my eyes. Suddenly every sane thought flew out of my head and before I knew it, I was sitting on top of his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Our hands were exploring the others body and clothes were being torn off in every direction. The thought that I was in heat appeared and left as quickly as it had come. The only lingering doubt was the fact that we were both doing this against our wills. Of course, something that felt so good, couldn't be wrong?

Right?

* * *

Please Review 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter, my life has been a little hectic.

The next chapter will be out next week, promise. I'm also considering writing a prologue to this story to show Liz's life in Roswell as an X-5, so tell me what you think of that idea. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Urgh." I groaned sleepily and reached my hand out to shut off the annoying sound of an alarm clock. A huge weight blocked my arm. 'What the..? Oh My God!' I shot up, realizing the weight was a body. The events of the night before played over in my head. 'I have to get out of here before he wakes up.' I thought, trying to slip out of bed. I glanced over at Alec's sleeping form and immediately blushed. He was covered in red marks from where I had bitten him the night before, claiming my territory. I glanced once more at him before slipping out of the apartment and letting out a small sigh. I definitely needed a cold shower. 

"What's up with you and Alec?" Max asked me the next day at work.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up with Alec and I." I said, refusing to look her in the eye.

"He didn't make a move on you, did he? I swear to god I'm going to snap his moronic X-5 neck if he tried…"

"He didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault." I said, interrupting her.

"What's your fault?" She asked, now a little concerned. "You didn't electrocute him or anything else like that, right?"

"No, I, I mean, we…just….kinda….slept together." I said, barely able to get it out.

"I'm really hoping you mean you just slept in the same bed and nothing else."

"Well, not exactly, I went into heat and well, I'm sure you've heard what happens when two x-5's are near each other."

"Yeah, but Alec…I mean, have a little self-control girl."

"What's wrong with Alec?" I asked, immediately growing defensive and having sparks shoot off because of my anger, surprising both Maxie and myself, and causing Maxie to throw her hands up in defense.

"Well, other than the fact that he's a happy-go-lucky sociopath, I just didn't think he was your type." She said, trying to calm me down. The sparks stopped.

"Yeah, neither did I. How am I suppose to face him Max? I just ran off this morning, no explanation."

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. Besides I'm sure it isn't anything he hasn't done to many females in the past."

"Right, it'll be fine."

"So…Was he any good?" She asked with a mildly amused tone.

"I hate to sound corny, but it was the best sex I've ever had. It was nice just letting go, and while I know my heat had a lot to do with that, I've never felt freer. I didn't have to worry about hurting him like I would if I was with an ordinary, and it all seemed so right."

"Wow, I have to say you and Alec hooking up was just about the last thing I thought would happen when I left you two alone last night. Are you and him going to become an item now or something?"

"I kinda left this morning before he woke up, hence the awkwardness between us at the moment."

"I think you need to talk to him, baby sister. I'm not exactly Alec's biggest fan but avoidance isn't always the right tactic. It has a tendency to just make things worse."

"Says the girl who's been avoiding Logan like the plague."

"That's different. To Logan, I am the plague. If I touch the poor guy, I'll kill him, you don't have that excuse with Alec. Besides Logan and I were never like that."

"Please sista, you two are head over heels in love with each other, I don't think it matters whether or not you two were ever 'like that.'"

"Yeah, well, love won't cure this virus." She stated sadly, before looking down. The flashes suddenly came back to me.

"No, but your genetically engineered alien hybrid sister might." Her head shot up.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not positive I could, but it's worth a shot. Just give me a week or two to try and get these powers under control and I'll give it my best shot."

"I think I can handle that. Then again, what choice do I have?" We sat in silence for a minute. "So what are you planning on doing with Alec?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you better decide quick, cause he's walking this way and he has a very determined look on his face." I turned and we locked eyes for a moment before I looked away. I felt his eyes on me.

"Hey." He said, awkwardly.

"Hey." I said in response.

"Bye." Max said walking away. We sat in silence for about a minute.

"So, about last night…" He started, before I interrupted him.

"Can we forget that it ever happened? I mean I would hate for one stupid cycle of heat to come between you and me becoming friends. I know you couldn't control yourself and obviously I couldn't either, and we shouldn't let things be awkward between us just cause Manticore messed us up. So, friends?" I asked, knowing that we didn't even know each other beyond a few intimate details and I couldn't just be in a relationship for the sex!

"Friends." He agreed, shaking my outstretched hand, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Well, I better get going before Normal follows through on that threat of firing me. I'll see you at crash tonight?" I asked, walking away.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I heard him mumble as walked away.

* * *

_"I love you Max."_

_"I love you too Liz."_

_"Aw, you too are so perfect together. Why can't you be more like that?" Maria said hitting Michael._

_"What did I do now?" He asked, somewhat annoyed._

_"Nothing, Michael, and that's the problem." She said, before walking off._

_"Maria…," He said, following after her._

_"So, I was thinking tomorrow we, maybe, could grab a bite and then go stargazing or something." I said to Max._

_"Why Miss Parker, you want it all don't you?" He asked playfully._

_"I don't want everything, just you." I said, looking into his eyes, before leaning in and kissing him. A loud crash broke us apart._

_"X-5 838, we meet again." I immediately tensed up._

_"Lydecker." I spat out angrily, going into a defense position._

_"Liz, who is he?" Max asked confused._

_"My name is Colonel Lydecker. X5-838, or as you know her, Liz, escaped from one of our facilities eight years ago. I'm here to take her back."_

_"I'll never go back there." I said._

_"She's dangerous, a pure lab creation mixing animal and human DNA. She's unstable and capable of mass destruction if she's not controlled." Lydecker continued._

_"You're lying." Maria said. "Liz is a normal human, just like the rest of us. She's my best friend, I think I would know if she was half-animal."_

_"Ask her to deny it." Lydecker simply said, trying to stare me down._

_"Liz?" Maria asked, hesitantly._

_"I'm sorry, Maria." I simply said. Lydecker glanced over at Maria and I used that moment to strike, snapping his neck instantly. I then moved in on the two guards with him and had then down in twenty seconds._

_"Oh my god, you really are a freak." Maria said running out. Michael followed after her._

_"Maria!" I yelled turning to follow her, before noticing the look of fury on Maxs' face._

_"Max?" I asked hesitantly._

_"How could you lie to me after I trusted you with my secret?" He yelled angrily._

_"I'm sorry Max, there was just always something else going on, that I didn't feel the need to add to everyone's danger." I said, trying to explain myself._

_"You are a danger Liz. To everyone I know and love. You're a freak. Even I'm more human than you are. Leave. Leave and never come back."_

_"But Max…"_

_"GET OUT!"_

I shot out of bed and looked around at my surroundings. I was still in Maxie's apartment. The nightmare that I'd been having since I started dating Max came back to me. The nightmare was the main reason I never told anyone my secret. I had had similar nightmares from the time of my adoption. My parents kicking me out. Maria and Alex running away in fear. And finally Max telling me a was a freak and that he never wanted to see me again. Though I knew they probably wouldn't react that way, I could never bring myself to test that theory. Reviewing the dream, I noticed one thing that I never had before.

Isabel was sitting in the corner with a concerned and sympathetic expression on her face.

She was dreamwalking me.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next part. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reading.

A little side note: Since Liz stopped Pierce and not the aliens, Valenti and Kyle never found out about the aliens. So Kyle will be acting like he did in Season 1. (Paranoid and slightly possesive.)

* * *

Chapter 3:

"So, what you're saying is Liz is terrified of some man named Lydecker and that's why she lied to us all these years?" Maria asked, once again.

"She wasn't just terrified of him, she was afraid of us and our reaction to the situation." Isabel responded.

"What exactly is 'the situation'?" Micahel asked.

"That wasn't clear, but I can tell you that according the man in her dream named Lydecker, she's a mix of animal and human dna."

"How is that even possible?" Alex asked.

"The man said she was made in a lab, similiar to the way we were made I'd imagine." Isabel said, looking at Max, who had kept silent this whole time.

"If she was made in a government lab, then how do we know she wasn't spying on us?" Tess asked, suspisiously.

"She wasn't." Isabel stated simply.

"But how do you know for sure?" Tess continued.

"Her fear was so intense. And only part of it was directed at Lydecker. Most of it was based on a fear of our reaction to the news."

"She didn't trust us, she didn't trust me." Max said, finally speaking up.

"Max, she was trying to protect herself. Just think about the situation from her eyes, okay? We might have been afraid of someone finding out about us and the possibilty of government experimentation, but Liz grew up being experimented on. She knew they were after her. I don't know the extent of the situation, but I definatly can relate to her feelings of loneliness."

"What do we do now?" Michael asked.

"No matter what she is, she's still my best friend. I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for finding my girl and setting her straight about this."

"So am I." Alex said.

"How are we suppose to track her down? It took Isabel two weeks to dreamwalk her, she hasn't been sleeping very much or at all." Michael stated. The door to the crashdown opened.

"Kyle." Tess stated, surprised.

"Where's Liz?" He asked, suspisiously.

"Her parents said she ran away. We don't know anymore than you do." Isabel said.

"Yeah, except, I find that really hard to believe since Liz had no reason to run away. She's an honor roll student, has two parents who love her, and the seemingly perfect boyfriend." He said looking at Max. "So I'm going to ask you just one question, what did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything. Liz left a note saying her perfect life was too much to handle and she needed a break, that's all." Alex said, trying to cover.

"I don't know what's going on here, if you got her hooked on something, or if you just drove her away," he said staring at Max as he said this, "but I'm going to find out what happened and if any of you were the reason behind this, I'll kill you myself." He stared at everyone for a couple seconds and walked out.

"Well, that's just great, now we get to worry about having Kyle follow us around again." Maria said.

"I can handle Kyle, you guys worry about Liz." Tess said.

"Who we still have no way of finding." Maria stated, anxiously.

"Isabel will just keep trying until she gets through." Max said, speaking up, takin on the form of their leader. "When it finally works, Isabel will talk to her and tell her we want to see her again. If that doesn't work, just try looking for clues about where she is and we'll look for her from there. Alex, do you think you can hack into the FBI's files again and see if you can find out anything about this manticore place?"

"I'll give it my best shot."

"Maria, you talk to Liz's parents and see if they know more than they're letting on. The rest of us just go on about life as usual, we don't want anyone to suspect a thing."

"Let's get to work then." Tess said.

* * *

"Liz, you look like crap. I know you guys don't require much sleep, but sugar, you look like you need some." O.C. stated

"I'm fine."

"Those circles under your eyes say differently. Liz, you need to be on top of your game if White attacks. And right now, you're not on top of your game. Go home and get some sleep." Maxie said, agreeing.

"I can't. If I sleep I'll dream and if I dream Isabel might contact me. Besides I'm only tired because I'm using all my damn energy trying to get these powers under control so I'm ready to heal you."

"All the more reason to get some sleep, I need you to be at your best. Look, you only need about four hours of sleep to feel completely rested. Alec's place is right by here, go there, crash, and I'll take care of your packages. Isabel should still be in school so, she shouldn't bother you right now."

"Are you sure Alec won't mind? We haven't really talked much, since we agreed to be 'friends.'"

"Hold on, I'll ask. ALEC!" Max yelled in the middle of Jam Pony.

"You rang?" He asked, entering the building.

"Liz here needs a place to sleep for a couple of hours. Do you mind if she crashes at your place?"

"Sure I was just heading back there anyway."

"What about your packages?"

"I already delivered my customary two. I'm good for a few hours."

"Two, that's it!" Max said, getting angry.

"Hey, missy-miss, you leave my golden boy alone. He does what he can while watching out for that beautiful physicue of his." Normal said, cutting in.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, what?" Alec asked, realizing what Normal had said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Monty Cora, I got your back." Normal said, glaring at Max.

"Monty Cora?" I asked, noticing the similiarities between that and Manticore.

"I'll explain on the way. C'mon." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

"So you were a cage fighter? That was...well stupid."

"Trust me, I don't need any more reminders of my stupidity, Max has been more than helpful on reminding me about my own moronic tendencies."

"Well, you can't exactly blame her for that, you did try to kill the girl than took away her only chance of curing the virus to save your life."

"Hey, I didn't kill her, that should say alot. Especially since I am a genitically enhanced killing machine who should be able to kill without a second thought."

"You're right, my sincerest apologies." I looked down and realized we were still holding hands. We both stared at our adjoined hands not really saying anything.

"Liz..."

"Alec.." We both started at the same time.

"You go first." We both said in sync. I laughed.

"Liz," he started, "I know we agreed to be friends, but I don't want to just be your friend. We have something here, something I would like to explore more. Basically what I'm saying is, I like you. Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked and awaited my answer.

I sat in silence for a moment. I wasn't sure if I was over Max and I didn't want Alec to just be a rebound guy. But I also knew I couldn't deny the fact that my heart skipped a beat when he grabbed my hand today. I was obviously attracted to him and we definatly had chemistry.

"When?" I asked, smiling.

"Tommorow night sound okay?" He asked, a bit relieved.

"It sounds perfect." I said kissing his cheek, before going into his room and laying down, easily falling asleep.

* * *

Isabel jolted up from her bed.

"She's in Seattle!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four is finally here!!!!!!

Thank you to all you kind reviewers, hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions.

"Max Evans." The teacher called out. "You're wanted in the principals office."

Max quickly gathered his items and left the room. He cautiously approached the office, and seeing nothing suspicious, proceeded inside. The principal was there to greet him.

"Mr. Evans, there's two men from the FBI here doing a missing persons report on Elizabeth Parker. One of the teachers informed the men that you two were a couple and they would just like to ask you a couple questions. They're in my office, right this way."

Max followed the principal into the office where two men in black suits were sitting.

"Agent White and Agent Gottlieb, this is Maxwell Evans. Ms. Parkers boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Maxwell, we just need to ask you a couple of questions about your girlfriend. Did you ever notice anything unusual about Elizabeth? Drugs? Hostility? Any unusual abilities maybe?" Agent White asked.

"No, Liz never did drugs, she was a straight A student, and worked for her parents in her spare time."

"How long have you two been going out?" Agent Gottlieb asked.

"Off and on since September of last year."

"Right after the shooting at the Crashdown." The principle added.

"Shooting?" Agent White asked, clearly interested.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Two men were arguing and a gun went off at Liz. Luckily she dodged the bullet and no one got harmed."

"She dodged a bullet? Must be a very fast girl. Is she involved in any athletic groups here?" Agent Gottlieb asked, making a note of this in his file. Max felt warning bells going off in his head.

"Liz is only involved in the Science club. She's written quite a few impressive papers on genetics and gene-splicing. Very advanced for her age. Liz had planned on going to Harvard to study Molecular Biology after high school. We had high hopes for her." The two looked at each other knowingly and wrote the information down.

"Did she ever display any kind of health issues? Seizures or anything like that?" Agent White asked.

"Only the occasional cold. Nothing abnormal." Max responded.

"And you never saw her take any kind of medicine, even vitamins, perhaps something called Tryptophan?" Agent Gottlieb asked.

"No, like I said, she was perfectly healthy. How would her taking vitamins help in finding her?" Max asked, trying to find out more.

"We're just trying to find out as much about Elizabeth Parker as we possibly can. Every small detail can help in an investigation like this." Agent White responded, almost mechanically. "Now, did Liz mention were she might be heading?"

"She didn't tell me she was leaving. I have no idea where she might have gone. She mentioned wanting to see Mexico not too long ago. She might have gone there." He lied, hoping to mislead them. He recalled her driving north when she left.

"Well, thank you Mr. Evans for your time. We'll do everything we can to bring her back." Agent White said, shaking his hand as Max left. He headed over to the eraser room, locked the door and took out his cell phone.

"It's Max, we've got a problem."

* * *

"Liz, u coming to Crash later?" O.C. asked me.

"Can't, Max and I have a thing."

"And by 'thing' you mean?"

"We're making a sizable donation to the Liz Parker needs a new motorcycle fund."

"Oh, so you two are gonna rob someone."

"Logan wants information on some bad guys. The bad guys happen to be loaded. It's a win, win situation." I responded and went up to the front desk.

"Where the fire truck is Max?" Normal asked, looking at me.

"She's on call."

"Meaning she decided to sleep in again."

"I'm sure if you give her a buzz, she'll pick up a package. She's in the high rise district right now."

"In another words, she's getting paid to visit her boyfriend right now."

"There not like that, as least not yet. Give it a week though and I think they'll finally make it happen."

"Just take a package and get going." He said, throwing a package marked 'fragile.'

Alec walked through the doors and came over towards me.

"Hey." He said, greeting me with a short kiss.

"Hey." I said back, smiling up at him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Normal said, with a disgusted look on his face. I ignored him and grabbed Alec's hand, bringing him over by the lockers.

"So, I know that you and Max have your 'thing' tonight," Alec started, "but I was hoping that tomorrow we could finally have that long anticipated date of ours." I pretended to think about for a minute.

"I think I can manage to squeeze you in." I flirted back.

"Good, because the festivities begin at 1900 hours. I will pick you up from your place. Wear something nice. Have a good day at work. He said, before grabbing my package and walking out of Jam Pony.

"That's it? No hint?" I yelled.

"It's a surprise. Leave it at that." He yelled back and disappeared from view. I smiled at the playful way he was acting.

"Bip, bip, bip." Normal said, coming up to me, clearly upset by the fact that his golden boy was going out with someone he loathed.

"I'm blazing, don't worry." I said, before grabbing a package and walking out.

* * *

"So, this is nice." Tess commented towards her study partner.

"Yeah, if you call Biology nice." Kyle responded.

"I was talking about you and me, sitting here, having a nice time. In fact I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Tess asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Kyle looked up at her somewhat suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't really get a chance to get to know each other the first time we went out. I just thought maybe this time, we could try something other than the library."

"No." He said in response. Tess looked up in shock.

"What?" She asked, confused. No guy except Max had ever turned her down.

"You've been ignoring me since we last went out. Suddenly you're hanging out with Max and his little cult, acting like long lost friends, and I'm suppose to believe you want to go with me because you actually like me. Sorry, but no."

"Are you done with your little rant now?" Tess asked, partially amused.

"Yes."

"Good." She replied and kissed him. "I actually do like you." She said and left the room, leaving Kyle to sort through his thoughts.

* * *

"She's in Seattle!" Isabel yelled out, before realizing she was alone. She had been trying to unsuccessfully dreamwalk Liz for the past two weeks. She started faking sick so she could dreamwalk at all hours of the day and night. Liz definitely had not slept in the past two weeks. Isabel hadn't either. She would wake up once every hour to try to dreamwalk Liz. Isabel didn't know whether she should respect Liz's wishes and back off or tell the others where she was and invade Liz's new life. The real Liz was much more outgoing than the Liz they had known. The dream had made that very clear. She was pretty sure that Liz was possibly dating a new guy already, though she did have conflicting feelings for Max that were left unresolved. Isabel wasn't sure what she was going to tell the others, all she knew was that she desperately needed sleep right now.

She thought before laying and finally allowing her body the sleep it had been craving.

* * *

"How's it looking Logan?" Max asked, emptying the contents of a very large safe out.

"You're all clear."

"The file transfer is almost complete." I said, from my position at the computer. "We should be out of here before anyone notices a thing."

"My connections fading. If I lose the signal, you two will be exposed on the surveillance tapes." Logan warned.

"Just need one more second," the disk came out, "got it, we're good to go." We began heading out.

"One buff looking security guard heading down the hall, looks like a routine check." Logan warned them through their comms.

I signaled to Max that I had it covered, popped out right in front of him, and grabbed and held the pressure point on his neck. He passed out immediately and I slowly dragged him into the nearby closet. Max and I took off running for the exit and jumped into the awaiting car with Logan inside. He took off and we headed toward his apartment.

"New motorcycle, here I come." I said, admiring the bag of money.

"What are you doing with your share?" I asked Maxie.

"Making a donation to the Streaming Freedom Video Fund. Eyes Only is sorta broke." She responded, looking over at Logan.

"Three more days and we'll give it a shot." I said, looking at Maxie, who had been staring at Logan.

"What's in three more days?" He asked, a bit confused.

"It's a surprise." We said in unison and laughed at the look on his face.

"Trust me, if all goes according to plan, you will be very happy with this surprise." I told Logan.

"Isn't tomorrow the big date with Alec?" Logan asked. Maxie made a face.

"Don't remind me. I can't believe my baby sister is going out with him. Although, even I have to admit, he's different around you. All cute and stuff. Very un-Alec like. The man's defiantly falling for you." Maxie stated.

"I just hope I'm ready for something new." Max looked at me with a slight concern. "I'm just not sure I'm completely over Max, my Max, that is. We were together for almost a year and I didn't even say goodbye to him. I don't want Alec to just be a rebound guy. Something's going on with us. I'm not sure what it is yet, it just feels so right in a way that Max and I never did. There was always something coming between the two of us being together. We never had the chance to be a normal couple."

"But you loved him anyway." Maxie stated.

"But I loved him anyway." I responded, somewhat dejected. "It's a whole new kinda relationship with Alec. He knows what I am, hell, he is what I am. There's no secrets between us, well at least no major ones. I've never been in an honest relationship before and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how they even work."

"You'll get the hang of it, trust me." Maxie said, glancing over at Logan again.

"I do need your help with one more thing, Max." I said.

"What's that?"

"Finding something nice to wear."

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I know I said this part would be out Monday, but my muse temporarily abandoned me. (The fact that I had four exams this week didn't help either.) Ugh, college sucks. This chapter lightly incorporates the episode of Brainiac with Liz included in the action. So, hopefully you've seen the episode and will understand the things that I don't go into detail about.

Here is the long anticipated date scene:

Chapter 5: Brainiac

"So, the surprise is at your apartment?" I asked, riding on the back of Alec's motorcycle.

"Why would you assume that?" He yelled back.

"Because, even blindfolded, I could tell we're heading that way."

"Well that's hardly the surprise."

"So, there's more?" I questioned, a slight smile on my face.

"Just wait and see."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." I said.

"Don't worry, we're here."

"So the surprise is going to your apartment."

"No, the surprise is not my apartment. Now just be quiet and follow me." He said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. He opened the door and let me in. The apartment was decorated with white Christmas lights and had a few candles burning. The table was set in the middle of the room, with two candlesticks and a rose in the center.

"Now, I was going to take you out to that nice Italian place on eighth street. But it was suggested to me by a 'certain someone' that you might prefer an evening in."

"Well, this is definitely a good surprise."

"Oh no, this isn't the surprise." He said.

"Well, then what is?" I asked, curiously.

"Me cooking dinner." I started laughing. "What?" He asked, somewhat defensively.

"X-5's cannot cook. I think it's in our genetic make-up to burn everything. My parents owned a restaurant and I still could never get that cooking thing down. It smells too good in here to be the result of an X-5 baking."

"Alright, I might have taken a lesson or two from Logan, but I think I've finally got it down." He said, looking very determined to prove my theory wrong.

"By all means, cook away then. Although I suggest not letting me near the oven. They have this weird tendency to start on fire when I use them."

"Duly noted." He responded.

"So, what are we having?" I asked.

"Well, we are having steak and mashed potatoes."

"How'd you manage to get a steak?"

"I broke into the Mayor's house last night." He said, checking the oven where the food was baking.

"So in other words, last night, when Maxie and I were stealing a microchip filled with intel about a mob boss. You were stealing from the mayors refrigerator."

"What can I say, Max gave me the idea."

"She did? That's surprising since she always seems so against me dating you."

"Well, the suggestions were followed by the threat of feeding me to the nomilies if I hurt you in any way." He said, nonchalantly, clearly used to Max's abuse by now.

"Now that sounds a lot more like the Max I know and love." I said, making a mental note to thank Maxie for her help.

"Although, I would have been perfectly happy just kicking your ass at pool again." I said, thinking to the night before at crash.

"Hey, you misled me on your experience level. I wouldn't have gone so easy on you if I had known how skilled you were."

"What can I say, I've had some practice." I said, thinking back to all the bars I had hustled pool in throughout high school.

"Clearly." The bell dinged on the oven. "Dinner is served, Milady."

"So, you're definitely laying the charm on thick tonight." I said, sitting down at the table, while he lit the candles.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"We'll have to see." I responded. We both started eating. My phone rang. I sighed and looked at it. "It's Max." I said. "Go for Liz." I spoke into the phone, a disappointing tone creeping into my voice.

"_I know tonight was the big date, but I need you're help. Asha and the rest of S1W were captured. I need your help intercepting the police van carrying them."_

"_Max it won't work! It has a 92 percent failure rate!"_

"Who's that?"

"_I'm not sure exactly. His name is Brain and he can kinda tell the future, although, according to him, only to a 89 percent accuracy rate. He's manticore."_

"_Max, it will only work if you break a egg! Break an Egg!!"_

"He sounds a little crazy to me."

"_Yeah, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him. Can you and Alec meet me along Highway 153, by the Somerset Poultry farm, in thirty minutes?"_

I hesitantly looked up and met Alec's eyes, who nodded. "We'll be there." I said and hung up.

"So much for dinner." He said.

"C'mon." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. I turned around and gave him a kiss that lasted for a couple seconds, before turning and heading to his bike.

We rode in Silence to the poultry farm. I saw Max in the distance. We stopped and got off, hiding the motorcycle in the brush.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"I figured one of us could stand in the road trying to hitchhike and the other two could sneak up on the driver and knock the guards out."

"I'll be the hitchhiker, I think I look the most innocent out of the three of us. Besides, I'm wearing a skirt." I said, referring to my date outfit, a black skirt with a pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"Okay the van is expected to pass through any minute." Maxie said, motioning to Alec to hide in the bush with her. I took my place in the rode, hiking my skirt up a few inches so my legs were showing better. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was intentionally giving Alec a little show in addition to luring the guards.

I saw the headlights of the van drawing closer and stuck my thumb out. The van stopped right in front of me and the door opened. Max rushed inside and hit the guard while Alec broke the window on the other side, slamming the guards face into the steering wheel and effectively knocking him out. I grabbed the guard Max had hit and through him face down into the gravel outside. We both grabbed the driver and tossed him out the door as well. Sirens started going off in the distance.

Alec pointed to blinking light. "It's a silent alarm."

"Alec, the keys." I said. He picked up the large set of keys the guard had dropped. He randomly started trying them.

"Max, drive." I said, as she started the car. I looked down at Alec and saw he wasn't having any luck with the keys. I considered using my powers to open the door, but I didn't want to expose myself to any members of the S1W. Especially when one of them was a traitor.

Two more cops started tailing us before we saw four more blocking the road up ahead.

"What did Brain say before?" Max asked, trying to think.

"This plan will never work?" I questioned, trying to think back to what I overheard.

"No, the other thing…..Break an egg!" Max said, looking towards the billboard in the road up ahead.

"Please tell me she's kidding." Alec said, looking over at me. I grabbed the bars and held on as we crashed through the sign, barely avoiding a train and the police who were forced to wait out the train.

"Everyone alright?" I questioned as we started driving again. I got a few grunts and nods from the members of the S1W. "Alec, let me." I said, taking the keys from his hand and holding them up to the door. No one was looking at me, so I quickly used my powers and opened the lock, pretending the key had worked. Not long after we pulled up outside of an abandoned factory where Logan was waiting.

Max said a quick "hello" to Logan and kept walking inside the factory. Alec and I followed her to a room where a large man was tied up.

"How'd you know?" She asked him.

"Know What?" He asked.

"Break an egg." Alec responded.

"I already told you this Max, I'm from manticore just like you."

"You don't exactly look like a soldier." Alec said, referring to the size of the man.

"Oh, and you do?" He fired back. I let out a small laugh at the look on Alec's face at hearing that. Brain suddenly looked up and started staring at me.

"You shouldn't be here." Brain said, looking at me in confusion. "There's a 99.9 percent chance that you were killed by a fatal gunshot wound to the abdomen."

"Now wait just a minute.." Alec said, growing defensive.

"He's right. I should have died one year ago." I said, interrupting Alec. Max and him looked at me confused. I had never mentioned how bad the wound had been. I would have died within minutes if max hadn't of healed me when he did.

"Your existence is statically impossible. How are you even alive?" He asked, gawking at me, as if that would give him the answers he was looking for.

"I'm afraid that you're not optimized for that answer." I said, looking back at him. He looked away, clearly trying to figure out how his 'brain' couldn't find the reason for my survival. Max and Alec both looked at me and signaled for me to explain later. I nodded in compliance.

"So if you can tell the future, the who is the real informant?"

"I can only see _our_ future Max. Yours and mine. Other wise I would have figured out why 838 over there is still alive." He said, once again looking over at me.

"You getting the feeling that, uh, Puffy here's got something else on his mind, other than finding the snitch?" Alec asked, causing Max to glare at him and me to swat him on the head.

"Come with me, we're going to put those skills of yours to good use." Max said, leading Brain away.

"We're going to Logan's to look at the S1W police files. We should be back in an hour. You two can probably go back to your date, we should be fine here." Max told us and left the room.

"Well, we've been given the clear to go ahead with our date. I say we take advantage of it while we can." Alec said, somewhat eagerly. "Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out for me. I took it and we walked out of the factory, together.

………………………………...

Next Chapter: Berrisford Agenda


	7. Chapter 6

Finally an update. I'm already halfway through the next chapter too. Read and Review as always.

* * *

"Liz, wait up." I heard Alec call out in the middle of Jam Pony.

"Oh, no! Not during business hours, buddy." Normal stated, intersecting Alec.

"Normal, you've got it all wrong. I was just going to see if Liz would go on a run with me. It's strictly business." Alec replied, inching his way closer to me.

"Whenever you two leave on a 'run' together, I don't see either of you again for another three hours." Normal said, giving me a dirty look.

"Normal, I promise you Alec and I will just deliver packages this time and not get sidetracked by…other things." I said.

"I've lost my golden boy to the dark side." Normal said, shaking his head. "You two are not going on another run together. MAX!!!"

"What do you want Normal?" Max said, appearing from behind the lockers with Original Cindy.

"Alec needs help on a run. Go with him. You two can't stand each other. It will be the quickest run ever." Normal, stated, giving me a triumphant look. Max looked ready to commit murder and Alec looked ready to run, so I gave him a small push toward Max.

"Some time together could do you both some good." Max glared at me while Alec made a face that only those facing execution have made. They left and I wondered if Alec would survive spending time with Max…

***********************************************************************

"What exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Max asked, giving Alec a very pointed look. "I noticed you lost your entourage of bimbo's lately. Are you two getting serious?"

"Max, you and I are not going to have a heart to heart over Liz. It is what it is and I'm trying to be the good guy for once." Alec responded, looking away. A pink tinge covered his cheeks.

"Are you blushing? Is the great Alec McDowell blushing over my little sister?" Max asked, clearly amused.

"Oh look, we're here." Alec said, sliding his bike up to the side of a large gate.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ring the doorbell." Max stated, getting impatient.

Alec rose his hand up to ring the doorbell and suddenly froze. His eyes glazed over and seemed to go somewhere else.

"Alec, are you okay? Just ring the doorbell."

Alec seemed to come back to life and he finally pressed the bell. He looked around uncomfortably for a few seconds before just tossing the package over the gate.

"What the hell was that?!" Max asked.

"No ones home, lets go."

"But,"

" I said, let's go." Alec said before getting on his bike and riding away. Max scrambled to keep up. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

************************************************************************

"Have you seen Alec at all?" I asked Max as we headed into crash. "Normal did an amazing job of making sure we were never in the same place today."

"Just this morning when we went on the run. He lost me somewhere in Chinatown and I haven't seen him since. He was in a weird mood all day. He freaked out when we delivered a package and didn't say a word for the rest of the day."

"There he is." Original Cindy said, pointing to the hunched over figure, drinking a scotch at the counter. I sighed when I noticed how tense he was.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said, making my way over to where he was sitting. "Hey stranger." I said, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey." He responded nonchalantly and downed the rest of his drink before being handed another by the bartender. I ordered one as well and downed it in one gulp.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand. You ran away. You, Max, and all your little rugrat brother and sisters."

"Alec, don't shut me out right now. Let me help."

"I just need some space." He said before leaving. I walked back to where the rest of the group was sitting. "Something's going on with him."

"Any idea what?" O.C. asked.

"No clue, he wouldn't say a thing."

Max sighed. "That probably means he's in trouble and he's going to need me to save his ass once again." She said taking the last few sips of her beer before getting her coat on. "I'm going to follow him, see if I can find anything out. I'll let you know what happens."

************************************************************************

I was on my over to meet Max at Logan's. She had gotten a name from the address and planned on finding the story. Alec had called in sick today, so something had to be going on. I had attempted to dreamwalk him the night before and had only gotten in long enough to see a car exploding and him screaming as he was being dragged off to Psyops. I arrived at Logan's to find Max and him in deep discussion.

"He was the head of Mercedyne genetics before quietly stepping down a few months ago. Sounds Manticore related to me." Logan was saying.

"So are we going to…?" I started.

"Stop Alec from doing something stupid? C'mon let's go." Max said and pulled me out the door.

************************************************************************

Max and I arrived just as Alec was about to be shot by the Berrisford man. Max hit him over the head before going to help Alec out of his handcuffs.

"I told you to leave me alone." He stated, while avoiding looking at me..

"And I told you to ask for help before it was too late." Max angrily stated as she undid his hands. He stormed off down the hall and Max and I followed after a minute. We found him in a bedroom, apologizing to a comatose girl named Rachel. I left the room, feeling like I was intruding. I noticed Max stayed behind so I decided to just take off. He obviously needed to figure this out without me.

************************************************************************

"She died yesterday." Max informed me as we made our way to work. "I think he really loved her." She added quietly. I hadn't seen Alec since the night of the incident. He had been calling in sick to work all week and I was trying to give him space. We noticed Alec standing in the corner talking to Sketchy. Max went over to talk to him while I stayed behind observing him. He cracked a small smile that I could see was forced and walked to get a package. He suddenly looked up and noticed I was standing in the corner. He just stared at me, lost, not knowing what his next move should be. I decided to walk over to him and break the ice.

"Hey, Alec." I said softly, trying to catch his eye.

"Liz, I…" He started, then froze. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, but…I think I need some...time to… figure things out."

I felt my throat closing up and tried to ignore the nausea rising in the pit of my stomach. I forced a small smile. "Still friends?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Of course." He responded and gave me a small forced smile of his own. We stood there staring at each other, both afraid to move.

"LIZ!!" Normal yelled. My head whipped up and noticed Normal right there. "Get moving." He said, and shoved a few packages into my hands. I turned back and noticed Alec had slipped out while Normal was talking.

************************************************************************


End file.
